


Igual ao Teu

by Accohen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anjos, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: "Sasuke... está na hora. Você precisa aguentar só mais um pouco."“Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.”#BugBattle #NaruSasu





	Igual ao Teu

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como vão todos?  
> Estou tão feliz de voltar para esse fandom, especialmente porque eu consegui escrever alguma coisa para o desafio no facebook #BugBattle.  
> Musica usada no desafio: Amor igual ao teu - Cidade Negra

 

 

  _“Sasuke… Sasuke…”_

— hmmm?

_“Está na hora.”_

— Mais cinco minutos. — E resmungando baixinho, veio a ele o som de uma risada rouca e a sensação de um calor gostoso que se espalhava por seu ombros e subia por seu pescoço, até parar no lado direito de seu rosto, como o afago de um amante.

_“Você precisa se preparar. A hora se aproxima.”_

— A hora se aproxima. — Ele repetiu, sorrindo junto com a voz dentro de sua cabeça. Porém, quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, não havia nada mais ali; não havia as mãos que o confortava, a voz rouca ou a presença que ele jurava que ele tinha acabado de sentir. Ele devia ter sonhado outra vez.

_“Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.”_

Sasuke, o corajoso e forte rapaz de cabelos negros, que tinha jurado vingar a morte de seus pais, já não podia ouvir a voz sussurrante ou ver o homem que estava parado ao pé de sua cama, sempre olhando por ele e o protegendo das surpresas que o destino insistia em jogar em seu caminho. Mas será que só porque Sasuke não podia vê-lo, queria dizer que a aparição fosse menos real? Não, pelo contrário. A sorte de Sasuke estava no fato de que logo tudo iria se resolver.

***

_“É ele, Sasuke. É ele. Ele é o seu irmão. O assassino.”_

Sasuke arfou e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Esse tinha sido o homem que matou mais de dez pessoas? Crianças, adolescentes e até os idosos? Essa pessoa que não parecia ter qualquer remorso ou culpa. Ele sentia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, se não fosse… se não fosse essa sensação que sentia nas costas, como se alguém estivesse apoiando o peso de seu corpo…

Sasuke engoliu em seco e deu mais dois passos para a frente, se aproximando da cela da prisão, parando longe o suficiente para que Itachi não pudesse lhe alcançar.

— Irmãozinho! Você está tão grande. — Itachi também se aproximou e se segurou nas grades, como se quisesse passar por entre elas. — Eu não deveria ter te deixado viver. O sangue Uchiha é um veneno.

Sasuke cobriu a boca com as mãos e prendeu o soluço que cismava em sair. Como isso aconteceu? Quando foi que seu protetor irmão mais velho tinha enlouquecido. Foi por isso que ele se forçou a perguntar:

— ‘Tachi, o que aconteceu? Como você pôde fazer isso?

— Era minha obrigação, ‘Suke. Foi uma ordem do Hokage. A vila vai ficar segura, agora.

— Hokage? Vila? O que você está falando? Nós vivemos na centro de Hong Kong, não há nenhuma vila.

— Você não entende, Danzo e o Hokage me ordenaram. Eu nunca te machucaria. Você é meu irmãozinho, mas o sangue que corre em nossas veias… ele precisa ser eliminado.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, se negando a acreditar nisso, e deu um passo para trás. Ele quase poderia achar que Itachi falava a verdade, se não fosse pelo brilho maníaco que o irmão tinha nos olhos. E agora? Agora já era tarde demais para eles. Itachi estava longe demais para que Sasuke pudesse alcançá-lo, perdido em seu próprio mundo de fantasia e sangue e intrigas.

Sasuke deu outro passo para trás e sentiu gentis mãos o guiando para fora da delegacia. Tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era esperar pelo julgamento.

***

— Eu não tive escolha. Você sabe disso, não sabe? É a única opção.

Sasuke gritou com o resto de energia que tinha e arrancou a faca gravada em seu peito, sentindo a dor lancinante se espalhar pela parte superior de seu corpo. Ele não conseguia ver direito e respirar se tornava uma missão improvável, mas ele se arrastava para longe de seu irmão que tinha mais duas facas afiadas na mão, Itachi as lançava para cima e as pegava de novo, sem qualquer esforço.

— Você sabe que eu faço isso pelo seu bem. Eu sempre fiz.

Sasuke fez mais força e se recostou contra a parede branca, sentindo sua visão dançar. Ele já podia sentir suas forças diminuindo, ele já podia sentir o fim. Talvez ele devesse desistir agora e deixar que o irmão acabasse com tudo de uma vez.

_“Não, nós estamos tão perto. Só mais um pouco.”_

_— Eu não consigo._ — Ele pensou, já se sentindo delirante, porque, ali, diante de seus olhos, estava Naruto, loiro e sorridente, seu amigo de infância e a única pessoa que ele já tinha amado além de sua família.

_“Você precisa. Só mais um pouco e você vai estar livre.”_

_— Como?_

_“A arma no seu bolso. Você só precisa dela.”_

— Oh! — Sasuke arfou, mal se lembrando dela. Sim, ele faria isso… faria por seus familiares e por seu amigo e faria por Itachi, também, assim, todos teriam a descanso que eles mereciam.

Sasuke colocou a mão dentro de seu blazer e tirou dentro dele um revólver, um pequeno e leve, que ele sempre levava quando não podia carregar nada pesado, principalmente quando estava perseguindo um suspeito ou fazendo vigília, tentando os pegar em flagrante.

— Não, meu querido irmãozinho tem uma arma? Mamãe não te ensinou que não se deve brincar com coisas perigosas? Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar.

Itachi andou em direção a ele, com um grande sorriso no rosto e uma expressão animada, lançando a faca e o acertando na garganta. Entretanto, antes que a navalha pudesse cortá-lo, Sasuke destravou a arma e disparou, um tiro certeiro que geralmente acertaria na cabeça. Mas… mas dessa vez? Sasuke não poderia comprovar tal fato. No momento que o tiro foi disparado, sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele deu seu último suspiro entrecortado, enquanto Itachi caia no chão com um baque surdo.

No fim, tudo o que Sasuke precisou foi um tiro. Era uma pena que ele não estivesse vivo para ver o fim do ultimo Uchiha.

***

_Onde eu estou?_ Sasuke queria perguntar. Ele descobriu que era incapaz de mover qualquer músculo. _— O que aconteceu?_

_“Se acalme. Primeiro, abra os olhos.”_

E Sasuke fez. Ele estava em um quarto escuro, de paredes brancas, mas por algum motivo a quarto se iluminava. Sim, uma luz incandescente vinha de quem falava com ele, mas também… também vinha dele?

Ele piscou, tentando enxergar em meia a toda aquela luz e uma mão foi oferecida a ele, o ajudando a se sentar e depois a se levantar.

_“Pode ser difícil enxergar no começo. Você vai se acostumar.”_

_— Na… Naruto? É você?_

Realmente era verdade. Naruto estava parado em frente a ele, mais loiro do que nunca e brilhando, agora, levemente. Aquilo eram… asas?

_“Sim, são asas. Eu sou um anjo. E você também é.”_

Foi quando Sasuke arfou, mesmo que ele não precisasse mais respirar. Porque ali, na cama do necrotério, seu corpo repousava e ao mesmo tempo, ele estava em pé, um pouco mais transparente e mais saudável, mas isso de alguma forma era possível. Ele também tinha asas, asas brancas e longas, exatamente como Naruto tinha dito.

_— Como isso é possível? Anjos não existem._

_“Então, como nós estamos aqui?”_

Naruto abriu os braços, como se demonstrasse que ele realmente estava ali e se aproximou de Sasuke, o segurando pelos ombros.

_“Eu estive te esperando por tanto tempo. Você não sabe o quanto eu quis te dizer… você sofreu tanto…”_

_— Não chore, eu estou bem._ — e era a completa verdade. Sasuke não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que a partir daquele momento tudo ficaria bem. Ele estava tão aliviado! Ele pensava que estava sozinho, que nunca mais tiraria aquele buraco de solidão do meio do peito, mas agora… agora ele sabia. Sasuke nunca esteve sozinho, Naruto esteve com ele por cada passo do caminho, por cada desafio e cada noite solitária. Ele finalmente sabia, aquele calor que o aquecia e o enchia de esperança era Naruto, Naruto e sua bondade e seu amor. Era o amor de Naruto.

— Vamos para casa. — Naruto diz em volta alta e pega na mão de Sasuke.

E assim, eles vooaram para longe e para o alto, onde nenhum humano ou divindade poderia separá-los novamente.

**Amor igual ao teu eu nunca mais terei,**  
Amor que eu nunca vi igual que eu nunca mais verei,  
Amor que não se pede,  
Amor que não se mede,  
Que não se repete,  
Amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários sempre são bem vindos e obrigada por ler!


End file.
